Ryuu Sennin
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: The past takes root in the present as a long lost Shinobi returns and the fate of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are forever changed. Bloodline Naruto / Strong & Smart Naruto
1. Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Property belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Smart/Strong Naruto / NaruSaku Story

Bloodline Naruto

There will be some OC Characters and an OC Summons as well.

Normal Speech  
_Thoughts_  
**Demon Speech/Summon Speech**

**Chapter 1: Return**

The red glow of the evening sun covered the skies as the winds blew gently. In the Shinobi village of Konohagakure, few could hear the breeze whispering the signs of change. Down at the Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, a five-year old orphan with blond hair, cerulean eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks joyfully eats another bowl of ramen, thanks to the kindness of the owner and his daughter. The boy at least gets some meals into his stomach.

"How is the miso ramen, Naruto?" The daughter asked kindly to her surrogate little brother.

"It's awesome, Ayame-nee-Chan!" The boy replied, showing a foxy grin around the noodles in his mouth.

Giving a small giggle, she ruffled the boy's hair before going back to her work. Teuchi watched the scene while he cooked. For some days now, he had noticed his favorite customer has worn the same white shirt and pants, and it was obvious that both the boy and his clothes looked dirtier every day. He wanted ask the lad how things have been at the orphanage, but he could tell the sadness hiding in Naruto's eyes and so remained quiet.

After finishing his third bowl, Naruto patted his stomach and let out a satisfied sigh. He was about to reach into his pocket when Teuchi waved his hand.

"It is on the house Naruto. Least I can do for our favorite customer," The old man said as he grinned.

Naruto eyes lit up with a genuine smile just as bright, and he thanked them both as he jumped off the stall and ran off.

Ayame sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if we two and the Hokage are the only ones that really care about Naru-kun."

Her father said nothing, knowing the reason people mistreated the boy. In truth, it sent an absolute rage into him that people would cop-out by using a newborn child as their source of hatred. One thing was certain - Naruto would have some peace in Teuchi's stand for as long as the older man and his daughter lived. Anyone who even tried to yell at the boy faced their wrath.

But something else also bothered the old cook. He noticed Naruto had been sadder as of late, and looked almost like skin and bones when he came in. '_If__that old witch of a caregiver kicked him out...'_

_**XxX xx XxX**_

As Naruto ran off, he finally dropped the fake smile, with his eyes now almost hollow with sadness. It had been nearly a couple of months since he was kicked out the orphanage. Since then, he scraped by with what he could going through dumpsters for food and old clothing while trying his damnedest to avoid the adults that attack him. He could have gone to Sarutobi-Jiji, but he did not want to bother him. Naruto knew his surrogate grandfather was busy most of the time. Even if he knew he could be safe with the first person who ever cared about him, he never wanted to burden the elderly man.

"Why does everyone hate me? Why do they keep calling me demon?" He whispered to himself.

What the boy failed to realize was that he was being followed. Four shadows were slowly creeping up behind him. They knew they could not do anything while he was at the ramen stall, but now he was fair game.

Nearing an alley-way Naruto felt someone following him. Slowly turning his head, his eyes widened in fear when he saw four adults glaring at him, one being a ninja. Instincts took over as he started to run away, wincing internally when they yelled at him wordlessly in anger. In an instant the four gave chase, spouting their venom at the child.

Tears began to threaten come from Naruto's eyes as he pushed whatever speed he could out of his little legs. He just wanted people to stop hating him. Stop hurting him, calling him demon.

He just wanted to be a normal child.

**_XxX Hokage Tower XxX_**

Watching the evening sun fade as the night took hold; Hiruzen Sarutobi took the view with little interest. For 6 months, Naruto had not been seen anywhere within the village since the Sandaime learned the 'old witch' matron of the orphanage kicked the boy out. That stunt finally ended her career with a quick execution, but all that was left was a concerned old man deeply worried about his surrogate grandson. To their shock, even the ANBU had difficulty in finding him. Though some quite shamefully could care less about the boy's life, others like Dog – otherwise known as Kakashi Hatake - were searching feverishly. Surprisingly, even Itachi Uchiha was trying his hardest to find the boy.

Slightly chewing on his pipe, Sarutobi let out a plume of smoke. _"Naruto, where are you? Are you alright? Please don't make this old man worry so much,"_he thought to himself.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprise as he lifted his hand to his left cheek when he felt tears gently fall. Ever since that first time the boy came to see him when he was two, Naruto had become someone as precious to Sarutobi as family.

No. He _was_ family as far the old Hokage is concerned.

"_Naruto..._ _Come back home, grandson,"_He thought silently as he quietly wept.

_**XxX Naruto's Mindscape XxX**_

Down sleeping in the shadows of his prison, the Kyuubi No Yoko began to stir. Granted, he knew that his young container was currently being chased again, but that is not what had bothered him. No something else caught his attention, and he still was trying to comprehend that it was real or not.

**"That is the same chakra signature again. It is faint, but it cannot be him. How the hell could even still exist in this age?!"**

Raising his head slightly, he smirks; **"Looks like you owe me one, Brat."**

_**XxX Uchiha Compound XxX**_

Sitting just outside her bedroom the matriarch of Uchiha clan watches the moon with only worry in her heart. How could she stop it when her precious nephew was out in the streets alone fending for himself! Mikoto never felt so enraged when finding out the old matron of the orphanage kicked out a Naruto right on his birthday!

It took nearly half of Konoha from killing the woman in the most worse way she could imagine. And she damn sure got close to do it!

But since an even angrier Sandaime had her executed publicly as a message which was only partially heard. People still hated and scorned the child for being the Kyuubi Jinchurriki. And even the more brave ones severely abused him when they somehow knew the Anbu were not following. That's what disturbed her knowing a Ninja used his position to make sure a five year old child would beat or kami forbid killed.

She looked away from the moon with disgust; _I even was told after he was born there were three assassination attempts. I am glad Inu and Neko kept a very strict watch on him back then. But Kakashi had to leave Anbu due to the missions were getting to him. Why won't this people see him for the loving boy he is and not that damn fox! I am so sorry Kushi-Chan…_

Ever since that night of October 10th when the Kyuubi attacked and closest friend killed along with Minato, she has cried when she was alone. While the pain in her heart was fading by falling in loving with Naruto as her nephew. She loved spending as much time as she could the child of late beloved best friend.

"Where are you Naru? Please, just come back," her voice lightly broke as tears fell from her eyes. 

_**XxX xx XxX**_

For whatever reason, Naruto had decided to run into one of the Forest Training Grounds. The small mob was right on his heels as he dashed into the tree behind a large tree with several bushes, panting softly as sweat beaded off his brow and chin. What he did not notice was that all four had stopped at the entrance of the grounds, since the Sandaime had ruled that these training grounds were forbidden to enter unless on official business.

And, no matter how they could have spun it, chasing the Kyuubi Jinchurriki was most definitely _not_ official business.

Their fear of the Hokage being stronger than their hate of Naruto, they quickly decided to leave.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Finally catching his breath and not hearing the people behind Naruto fell to his knees. Fresh tears dropped from his eyes as he cried silently.

"What did I do? Why am I always alone? Kaa-san, Tou-san, why did you have to leave me all alone?" He cried as he fell to his side.

With his eyes closed, he failed to notice crimson chakra leaking out of his body, breaking the ground beneath him. Before he realized it, the earth caved in around his small form, and he screamed while he fell into a hidden, deep, man-made cave.

He landed hard on the stony floor, breaking his right arm, and he rolled around yelling in pain while holding his broken limb. Taking a deep breath to try and push off some of the deep pain, he slowly stood with one eye open. He looked around, noticing large roots from the trees have covered much the area.

_Guess that explains where I am, but how deep underground am I if I can see the root of the trees?_

A faint light caught his attention, and he turned to see what looked like a giant square block of ice. Several roots covered the sides of the ice, and he noticed a silhouette of a figure inside. Slowly he walked over, raising his left hand. As his fingers touch the block, he realizes that the sensation it's giving off is odd. It was cold, as expected, but also strangely warm at the same time.

The glow inside the ice suddenly began to pulse and brighten. Looking up from his hand, he saw cracks start to form and cover the entire block. The strong light inside faintly pulsed again one last time, releasing a massive shock-wave of pure chakra that sent the boy flying backward into a large root. The combination of both the shock-wave and the blow to the head knocked Naruto out, and he fell to the ground face first.

Inside the cube, the figure slowly started to writhe and shift. Clenching his fists, he slowly let out a deep breath, pooling strength from his large chakra reserves that had been untouched by the ravages of time. His arms slowly crossed in front of him, drawing more and more power into his body as the cracks in the ice became more pronounced. The man inside let out a thunderous roar, and he quickly threw his arms to the side, the power almost exploding from his hands and causing the ice to blow away into glowing dust. Momentarily exhausted, he then fell to his knees.

Coughing while taking shallow breaths, the man raised his head to look around at his surroundings. He knew he was in a man-made cave underground – after all, he knew Sarutobi wouldn't have just left him out in the open and had probably built it with the sole intent of keeping the ice block away from prying eyes – but he noticed the roots that had started to break through the stone and dirt. How long had it been?

Then his eyes quickly noticed a small boy lying face down near a large root. Standing shakily, as his legs started to regain their feeling, he walked over to the boy. Kneeling down and slowly turning him, he took a good look at the child. Blond hair with whisker-like marks adorned his cheeks, and he frowned when he noticed the child's malnourishment and unkempt clothes. Why was this boy all the way out here? What happened to his parents? Why wasn't he at home?

Noticing the child's broken right arm, he applied the small amount of medical chakra he knew. It wasn't much, but it seemed to be just enough, as he slowly felt the bones mending when his hand traveled from the boy's shoulder to hand and saw the tension leave the boy's face.

Picking up the small child, he looked up at the hole showing moonlight above. His ruby eyes reflected softly from the light, while white hair framed his rather youthful looking face. He then shunshined out in wave of water.

As they re-appeared above ground on the training area, the moonlight was a rather welcoming sight, and it revealed the man's appearance to the world. He stood tall in his blue ninja battle-armor and shoulder guards, with his white fur collar flowing in the breeze along with his short, natural-grey hair. On his forehead, he wore a silver head guard with a leaf symbol in the center.

Looking down at the child cradle in his arms, he frowned again. "To leave a young one in this state during a time of peace...Whoever is the Hokage now will answer to me!" He said with a deep calm voice.

His eyes grow stern as he gazed upon the village that he and his brother created. Seeing the iconic Hokage Tower in the middle, he vanished with the unconscious child in his arms, his destination clear.

Konoha would soon be in the shock of its life when they woke up the next morning, for a living legend had to seem to have returned from the dead.

Tobirama Senju had returned...


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer**: Again I do not own Naruto

Hope this good for everyone! Enjoying making this!

Forgot to mention this "M" For Violence and Language

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

Needing some much need air, Hiruzen stands on the rooftop of Hokage Tower. Leaning slightly forward with his arms crossed on the metal beams on the edge of the roof. The night breeze shifts his robes, leaving his hat in his office but not his old pipe. Still his grandson at the forefront of his mind. Though his tears have dried he never wept like this since the death of his of wife. Despite that scar being long since healed, the thought of Naruto being in any kind of harm sends a shiver of fear in his heart. Deep down he knew just like Jiraiya said, the people of the village would not accept Naruto the hero his father wanted him to be known. This stung at the old Hokage, because it made it look like Minato's sacrifice was in vain. Worst still was hiding the boy's heritage from him. Which in turn he could not even show to Naruto who his parents even were. Granted the reason was a just one, but seeing a small child with such hurt in eyes made his old heart clinch in pain. So caught up in his thoughts he never notices a figure standing behind him.

"Still chewing on that old pipe Hiruzen," a voice he long thought dead speaks.

The Sandaime's eyes widen in shock as he slowly turns, there before him stands his old mentor and friend. Tobirama stands in front him with an amused expression. Hiruzen's pipe drops from his mouth as he leaves it gaping. His mind was nearly blank until he saw the small figure cradled in his friend's arms.

"NARUTO," he shouts as he ran over to look at sleep boy.

Stopping some feet away from Tobirama His old eyes take complete look over at his surrogate grandson. His former mentor's face becomes serious. "Mind explaining to me why this child is so malnourished, and so dehydrated that his skin is hanging from his bones," Tobirama asks with calm hint of rage in his tone.

Quiet at first Hiruzen simply raises his hand to ruffle Naruto's hair; a heavy sigh of relief comes from him. "I will explain this back in the office. Follow me," he says in quiet tone as he walks past his friend. The Nidaime was quick to notice how his former student reacted when seeing the boy.

"Who is this child to you Hiruzen?"

The Kage stops but does not turn around. "He is my grandson in everything but blood. And sadly he bears a powerful and terrible burden that was never meant for him to bear."

Raising a single silver brow, he sees Hiruzen walks again with himself following.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

A deep frown edges on his aged lips, the moment he saw his special Fūinjutsu seals in his office illuminated to red he had to come here. His single unbandaged eye looks sternly at the broken pieces of ice which once held the most powerful Suiton user ever to exist. And next to his late brother the Shodaime, built the foundations of Konohagakure no Sato.

But at the moment those were not thoughts of Danzo Shiruma as he grips his cane tightly. No his thought came to the current container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and the lost orphan who was thrown out of the orphanage months ago. Naturally when he got wind of this he sent some of his _Ne_ Anbu in search of the Uzumaki boy. Once in his _Ne_ forces found the boy, he could be trained properly in the ways of the Shinobi Arts. To this day he never shared to views of the Sandaime, his former rival. Idealism does not exist in the path of a Ninja. It is the way of blood and conflict, to protect and keep strong the defenses of one's village. Thus a Shinobi is meant for a single purpose, to be the living weapon that fights against all enemies. No one could ever deny that Danzo is a patriot, he does truly love Konoha with all his heart and soul. But to protect it he will use whatever means to ensure his home's safety.

But with this action…

_You are beyond my reach now Naruto Uzumaki. But in good hands none the less. You will indeed prove a fine weapon to defend Konohagakure. Still, I will see that you understand the truths of our world Uzumaki. This is not a place for idealists like Hiruzen or your father…_

With that last thought the aged Shinobi vanishes via Shunshin. Only shadows being witness to his presence.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Lying on the couch with the old Sandaime's hoari as a blanket Naruto sleeps soundly. Sitting at his desk Hiruzen lets out a plume of smoke, His gaze shifts between the boy and Tobirama standing not far from the desk his arms naturally crossed. His ruby eyes can see the strong affection in his former student's eyes. He waits patiently as he can tell Hiruzen is trying to settle his emotions. Was the absence of this one child the cause of it? It shows merit just how much Sarutobi cares for the boy as if he was his own.

But presently there were questions that demand answers.

"Naruto is Jinchurriki. He is the container of the Kyuubi. The third to precise."

For once in a long time Sarutobi could see the look of sheer disbelief on Tobirama's face. "Who was chosen to be the second, only an Uzumaki can house the Kyuubi?"

"Your sister-in-law summoned a young girl of the main branch of the Uzu Clan. Daughter of the Uzukage actually. Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother."

"Daisuke had a daughter," Tobirama tilts his head as he sits beside the sleeping blond.

"Much later in life. Unfortunately he died months later along with nearly the whole clan within Uzushio."

Ruby eyes widen for second but grow to a frozen stern. "Tell me everything Sarutobi. That includes this child. And to why has he been under such ill treatment."

A deep sigh comes from Sarutobi's lips. On one hand he feels a long pressed weight would be leaving his chest, but a new one was replacing it. He was getting far too old for this.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Nearing dawn when Hiruzen finishes his tale, the hollow grim expression on Tobirama is not unexpected. When he vanished mid-way through the second shinobi war, he knew nothing of how it ended or who was left from that bloody battle. Konoha, Suna, Ame, and Iwa pitted against each other in reasons no longer remembered. A war with no purpose Tobirama felt it best to call it. Truly what was the reason to send out lives of shinobi to die needlessly over pointless hate or old grudges.

But what disappointed the Nidaime greatly was a third war brought about by Iwa and Kusa, who was soon aided by Kumo. From the details that conflict broke the minds and spirits of many who endured that hell. Though he had to raise an eyebrow when hearing of Minato Namikaze or Konoha's Kiiroi Senkō. The man who soon became the Yondaime Hokage and a brilliant Fūinjutsu master, he almost sounded like an Uzumaki by how Hiruzen spoke of him.

But if was the final news that shook the Senju to his core.

"Near the final days of the Second War, and when our troops were too stretched far too thin to offer any form of help. Uzushiogakure was suddenly and violently attacked. Kirigakure, Yukagakure, and Amegakure made a three prong attack which came out of nowhere. They were brutal and spared none that crossed their path. And this all done for the fear of their advanced knowledge of Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu. By the time we got there… only ashes and ruins remained."

Tobirama felt his body grow numb as his legs felt weak. Sitting down again on the couch his mournful gaze slowly moves to the sleeping child before him. His ruby eyes reflect the deep sadness inside him.

_Now all that is left Mito-Chan_ _is this small orphan child. Even if there are others, The Whirlpool is lost, _the second thought sadly.

A long silence grows through the office, with both Hokage's having very little to say. Finally Tobirama breaks the silence; "Hiruzen, you said this boy's father is Minato Namikaze?" Sarutobi nods. "I have never heard of any clans ever bearing the name Namikaze."

Hiruzen smirks sadly; "Notice that did you? Yes there is no Namikaze Clan, since Minato never knew his family's last name, he made one up himself."

"Do you know then?"

"I do. I even known his who his parents are," Sarutobi pauses. "You see... His mother was, Kairi Akane."

Third time in sense decades passed has Hiruzen seen the look of pure shock in his former mentor. His mind blank till his memories rush back to him. The resemblance, of course; the golden hair and light tan skin. It was just like her's. Sarutobi knew he did not need to say more.

A sad smile spread across Tobirama's lips; "Hiruzen... The boy will live with family now."

Hearing a small groan both look over to see Naruto beginning to wake up. Sarutobi rises from his chair and walks over to sit on the other side of the couch. Rubbing his eyes with his hand the boy slowly sits up. Everything is still a blur as he tries to make sense of his surroundings. Looking down his eyes widen as they focus. A white robe, with smell of cigar pipe strong in its threads. A smell he come to love when he came to certain place which was his sanctuary.

"You know it's not nice to worry your Jiji like that."

Snapping his head quickly he sees none other than his surrogate grandfather himself. That same old warm smile. For six months he missed that kind voice, small tears prick at the end of his eyes. In small flash as Sarutobi's haori lands on the floor, Naruto wraps his arms around the old Hokage as the boy cries in earnest. Following the same pattern Hiruzen hugs the boys with his chin resting on Naruto's head. Rubbing his surrogate grandson's back he feels all the tension in Naruto's body coming out all at once. Tobirama was silent watching on with a faint smile, he was glad that there was someone who truly does love the young one. But in the back on his mind, his rage was boiling over. To fault a child just for actions of another...UNFORGIVABLE!

_This village has grown weak. Niisan, how would you react to this Niisan, __The Nidaime mentally questions._

After twenty minutes Naruto finally calms down to a quiet sniffle. Letting go of Hiruzen he rubs his eyes now red from crying. A sad smile crosses the boy's lips as his cheeks become slightly red.

"Sorry Ojisan," Naruto lightly whispers.

"There is nothing feels ashamed or embarrassed about child," A voice spoke behind him.

Shifting around slightly Naruto's eyes widen in shock. There sitting a foot near him is a figure he is quite familiar with. During a visits with Hiruzen, Naruto read a scroll that spoke about his favorite subject, which also had illustrations. Sarutobi let out an amused chuckle. The boy did try to speak for good minute but he couldn't for the life of him find his voice.

"Y...Yo..Your...T..Th...The Nidaime," Finally recovering his voice in a stutter.

Tobirama laughs softly; "Very good... Tobirama Senju, at your service. Do you need breakfast young sir?"

Again... Naruto loses his voice. Not only was the Nidaime alive, the most powerful of all water users ever. But offering breakfast? Having too much for his mind to process he faints face forward. Tobirama and Hiruzen both erupt in laughter.

_**XxX xx XxX**_

Stirring once again, but feeling that he lying on a soft bed, Naruto slowly sits up. He quickly notices he is in a bedroom he never seen before. Yet what made Naruto eyes wide as saucers, was how well furnished and designed the room is. He could tell this was a house of high ranks, remembering when he spent a night with Jiji at the Sarutobi manner.

"Where am I?"

"Senju manor young one."

Turning his head quickly he see Tobirama sitting in a chair near the bed. Now wearing a blue kimono shirt and pants with white lining. But only the Senju Clan can live here, not some orphan? A whirlwind of questions were roaring in his mind.

"Ano... Nidaime-Sama."

"Just Tobirama, no need to be formal son."

"Tobirama-san, why would you bring me here," Naruto asks slightly hesitantly.

His ruby eyes could tell what the boy really wanted to ask; 'why waste your time on an orphan?'. Internally he was sad to see such a down trotted look on someone so young. Rising from his chair he walks over and sits on the bed beside the boy. A warm smile on lips he lifts his hand and ruffles Naruto's hair. Again the boy does not understand.

"Why you ask? That is simple Naruto-kun, family deserves to be home," Tobirama states in a soft tone.

Naruto's eyes widen slowly, _family? But that would... I'm... I'm..._The Nidaime can see the boy's mind processing all this. "You are Senju, like your Tousan... Who was, my son..."

Hearing that Naruto's breath hitched, he looks at the man with his shoulders now trembling. Tears threaten to come from his eyes as he now gazes at his first living relative. "Grandpa..," He whispers.

With small nod to confirm, the boy bolts towards him wrapping his arms around Tobirama tightly. The Nidaime smiles as he ruffles Naruto's hair. "You're not alone anymore... You're home. My grandson..."

_**XxX Hokage Tower XxX**_

"Naruto's been found," a shocked Kakashi looks at the Sandaime who for six months now finally is smiling again. Plus he thought it weird he called the Anbu and few Jounin back from looking for the little blonde.

The old Kage nods as he smoke his pipe; "Yes he is at the Senju Manor."

Now that was a cryptic answer. Why the hell would Naruto be there?

"Did Tsunade-Sama return?"

Hiruzen chuckled; "A Senju has returned. But I will let you see for yourself. Look for Itachi and Neko while leaving. Please tell them to see me immediately."

"Hai Hokage-Sama," Kakashi nods as he vanishes via Shunshin.

Leaning back on his chair closing his eyes Hiruzen soon senses someone enter the room via Shunshin. He smirked recognizing the Chakra signature. Looking over as he opens his eyes he sees a young woman in full Anbu gear with long flowing purple hair wearing a cat mask.

_Naturally she would come here in the moment Naruto would be announced found. After all you took it upon yourself to be what no one else has done for my him._


End file.
